125th games SYOT OPEN
by Clovermaple
Summary: When 96 tributes go in but only one comes out, who will be the ultimate Victor? PM me with your form. I'll start once I get enough forms. Check my profile for how to submit characters and which districts are open.
1. Lia Kioon D1

**Okay, so I'm gonna start posting some of the characters that I have recieved from various people. I'll start in D1 and work my way to D12. There are still a whole bunch of spots open, I just wanted to get started on this because I'm eager to write this out. It's gonna be interesting. If you wish to still submit a tribute, you can find the form on my profile. **

**here are the Sponsor points**

PeenissandClato-160  
Gothgirl69-30  
TypeWritersAreCool-25  
Janelle Howard-25  
District-7-Pinecone-25  
Alina Watson-20  
Buttons301-20  
Dauntless Mockingjay-20  
misswarblerettestar-20  
Don't touch my seaweed brain-20

**This is how you can earn sponsor points**

**Submit Tribute-20  
Review-5  
Fave-10  
Follow-5**

**Check my Profile for what you can buy with your sponsor points then PM me what you wish to buy **

**D1 Lia Kioon-15**

I'm up early the morning of the reapings. Today is the day I find out if I'm going into the games. Today also happens to be the day when four girls and four guys will be chosen from each district for the games. Thats four times the number of tributes there normally are. I feel like playing a prank on my little brother, Perry. No one really understands how we are possibly siblings. He's calm, cool and collected, me, I'm the opposite of him.

Padding into his room I jump onto his bed, giggling hysterically.

"Hey, Lia, get off me" He groans, I giggle

"Come on little brother, get up" I say

"Okay, get off me you're hurting me"

"I am not"

I scramble off him and laugh at him, not really taking note of the fact that I could have hurt him. So what? It's not like it affects me.

I take a quick shower before padding back into my room. My mom's laid out a pretty blue dress that match my icy eyes perfectly. I slide it on and head downstairs to where my mom is making breakfast.

"Good morning, Lia, how was your sleep?" She asks

"It was good" I reply, sitting at the table.

You see, I'm a career, trained in the art of fighting and handling most weapons but I'm not sadistic, I don't like to kill, I just do it because it's necessary. Anyways, my mom dumps a plate full of food in front of me and I gobble it down, feeling famished.

"Slow down, you're gonna choke"

"Don't worry I won't"

*Sigh*

When we arrive at the district square, it's packed. I check in and find my spot with the other careers my age. One of my friends, Lyric, smiles at me.

"Hey, Lia, you ready for the games?" She asks, smiling.

I nod before turning back to the man at the front. His name is Nate Carson and he has been the escort of District one for a few years now. I wait patiently as he delivers his spiel, its the same one every year, before he goes over to the reaping ball.

"As per usual, ladies first" He says, plucking out four slips of paper for the quarter quell.

My stomach drops as he unfolds the paper and says our names.

"Lia Kioon, Lyric Esmond"


	2. District 1 Lyric Esmond

**okay, so here's chapter 2 which will be Lyric Esmonds POV. Please R&R thanks**

**D1-Lyric Esmond 15**

The morning of the reaping in District 1 was like every other day in the luxury district. The sun shone and birds sang outside my window. I sat up in bed and yawned, forgetting momentarily that today, eight kids would be taken from their homes and forced to fight to the death on live tv for the capitols enjoyment. I hate the thought of all those kids dying. It disgusts me. I get out of bed and pull out the braid that I did last night after a shower. My golden blonde hair hangs in waves past my shoulders and I smile at my reflection. I will admit that I'm pretty but I'm not prettier than the other girls in my district. I train my hazel eyes on the chair beside my desk where a lovely yellow dress is lying in wait. I slip it on before heading downstairs.

"Good morning Ly. How was your sleep?" My mom, Diamond, asks.

"It was good how was yours?" I reply

"It was good."

"Thats good"

My dad comes into the kitchen and plants a kiss on my moms forhead.

"Ewww" I shriek

They giggle. I roll my eyes.

"Good morning Ly" my dad says

"Morning" I say

We all eat a good breakfast, not talking about the reapings. Three years ago, my brother was killed in the games and I think it would be cruel for my parents to lose both of their children in the games. I finish up and head to the front entrance

The square is packed by the time I arrive. i check in at the front before going over to where my best friend Lia stands. She smiles at me before we turn our attention to the man at the front. He gives his usual spiel before going over to the girls reaping ball and plucking four names out of the ball.

"Lia Kioon, Lyric Esmond"


	3. Velvet Marble D1

**Okay, so here's the next chapter in the syot **

**Velvet Marble 17 **

V.V groans as sunlight streams into her room at the mayors mansion. She turns over, attempting to hide her eyes from the suns unforgiving glare. Sighing, she pushes back the covers and sits up, picking up her brush and running it through her bright red hair. Her silver eyes glance around the room as she searches for something to wear and suddenly remembers that she has to wake up her brother, Clos.

She pads silently down the hall to where her brother snores and creeps in. The sight of him, looking so peaceful as he sleeps reminds her of the time before their life fell apart. When their parents died and their grandfather went insane. She shivers at the memory and shakes her brother. His silver eyes snap open and he fixes her with a glare.

"It's reaping day, V.V, leave me alone"

"You told me to wake you up when I woke up"

"Not at 7 in the morning" He growls but gets up

V.V leaves his room so that he can get changed and heads downstairs. The air feels tense and she realizes that her grandfather must be up. Quickly, so as not to be seen by him, she dashes back to her room to get ready.

"V.V, you ready?" Clos asks

She nods, looking down at the red dress she's wearing. It was knee length and had short sleeves on it, the neckline cut not too low and on her feet were a pair of red heals. She looks down the hallway, searching for signs of their grandfather before dashing to the door.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Her heart sank but her brother replies "To the reaping, to volunteer and never have to come back to this place again"

She sees a blur and hears a slap as their grandfather slaps her brother. She glares at him. "Don't you dare slap my brother" She hisses. Her grandfather looks at her, slight respect in his eyes before turning.

"Get out of my sight, both of you and if I see either of you again, I will make you wish you had died with your parents." His threat sounds real

They head to the square and see that everyone is already their. V.V waits for the escort to make his spiel before he draws the four names of the girl tributes.

"Lia Kioon" a girl of sixteen walks up

"Lyric Esmond" another sixteen year old

"Kayla Burgandy" this was it.

"I volunteer as tribute" She yells, walking forward.

"oh, wonderful, what is your name dear?"

"Velvet Marble" her voice is lifeless as she looks at her brother


	4. Ravius Dixen D1

**Sponsor points**

PeenissandClato-175  
Gothgirl69-30  
TypeWritersAreCool-30  
Janelle Howard-25  
District-7-Pinecone-35  
Buttons301-30  
Alina Watson-35  
Dauntless Mockingjay-20  
misswarblerettestar-30

**Heres how Sponsor points work:**

**Submitted Tribute-20  
Review-5  
Fave-10  
Follow-5**

**check my profile to see what you can buy with your sponsor points**

* * *

**Ravius Dixen-D1**

Ravius's eyes blink open as his alarm goes off. _Good morning district one_ he thought stretching his strong arms. Today was the day he planned to volunteer for the games. He'd been training his whole life for this day and he knew that he could do it. Even though this year there were 96 tributes, he still knew he stood a chance. He stood up and walked over to his closet, trying to decide what to wear for the reaping. He finally picked out a nice dress shirt and a pair of dress pants, slipping it on and heading downstairs. As he headed downstairs, his younger sister, Shine, ran up to him.

"Morning Rav" she said, smiling

"Morning sunshine" He said, grinning at her. _If she gets reaped, I don't know what I'll do_ he thought. His sister was so sweet, nothing like most of the other girls in the district who were eager to train and learn as much as they could so that they could go into the games. He knew his little sister wouldn't be reaped because somebody would volunteer for her. Shine ran off and he watched her go with love in his gaze.

* * *

The district escort, he couldn't remember what her name was, walked up onto the stage and smiled at them all as she read out her annual spiel about why they were here, as well as the quell rule. He tuned most of it out and instead looked around for his sister. She stood with the kids her age and he gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled before his attention was drawn back to the front

"Ladies first" the escort said, walking over to the reaping bowl. She plucked out four pieces of paper and walked back to the microphone. "Lia Kioon, Lyric Esmond, Velvet Marble…" He didn't hear the last name but he knew it wasn't his sister. Then she went over to the boys reaping ball and drew out four names. The first name she called he didn't hear but the second name, he knew he would volunteer for. "Shard Flannery"

"I volunteer" He called, walking up to the front. The escort smiled at him and he looked at the crowd. "I'm Ravius Dixen and I will be the victor of the 125th hunger games" He cried, the district cheered. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ He thought as they were led into the justice building.

**So, what do you guys think of the tributes so far? Please R&R**


	5. Bianca and Killian D2

**Bianca Calder D2**

"Bee, get up" Killian said, throwing something at her. She groaned and rolled over, covering her head with her pillow.

"It's reaping day, Lian, I'm allowed to sleep in" She grumbled. He didn't give up though. She groaned but consented to get up, blinking open her green eyes and looking over at her best friend/ boy-friend. He smiled at her and ducked as she threw a pillow at him half-heartedly. They'd been dating for about four years now and were still going quite strong. They'd met because their mothers were best friends, become best friends, and fallen in love. She stood up and stretched, reaching up to her full height of 5'11" height. "good morning" she said, sticking her tongue out at him, a childish move that she did sometimes. She couldn't hate him though, she just couldn't.

"What you gonna wear?" He asked. She shrugged, rifling through her closet. Her hand brushed against silk and she wrapped her fingers around it, pulling out a beautiful black silk dress. She examined it and decided that before she could put this on, she'd need to take a shower.

"I'm going for a shower" She said, grabbing a towel and heading to the washroom. She turned on the shower and let the hot water fall over her. Once she'd finished in the washroom, she wrapped the towel around herself and went to her room to find Killian sitting on her bed. She gave him a pointed look and he looked away from her as she got dressed. They may have been dating but they hadn't seen each other naked. She had no intention of that happening for a while. She slipped the dress over her head and zipped it up in the back. "Okay, I'm ready" She said. He looked back at her and smiled. She liked it when he smiled at her.

"Alright, let's go"

* * *

The square was packed as they walked hand in hand towards it. She hated to have to let him go when they arrived but she knew that they wouldn't be apart for long. Their escort, Kim Doner, welcomed them all as she took her place with the other girls her age.

"Ladies first" Kim said, Bianca felt butterflies flutter in her stomach as she made her way to the reaping bowl and drew four names, as per the quarter quell rule, and walked back to the microphone. "Bianca Calder, Scarlett Stayne, Jill Fairchild, and Natalia Milson" Kim said. _Wait, Bianca Calder is my name_ she thought. She looked up and realized she was being shoved from behind. She made her way up towards the front of the square and mounted the stage. She scanned the crowd for Killian and spotted him looking up at her.

_Oh, Killian, what am I gonna do_ she thought as the escort made her way to the boys reaping ball.

Before she even had a chance to read out the first name, she heard Killian's voice ring out. "I volunteer" and Bianca felt dread like a pit in her stomach. She didn't want him to go in with her because only one of them could come out. He met her gaze as he made his way up onto the stage._ Why? Why are you coming in with me?_ she wanted to yell it at him. As soon as all the people had been called up, she went into the justice building.

* * *

**Because I took so long to update last time, here I'll put in another chapter even though it's kinda short, enjoy**

**Killian Jones D2**

He watched as Bianca mounted the stage and knew exactly what he had to do. He couldn't let her go in there on her own. Before the escort could even read out the name of the first boy tribute he cried out "I volunteer" and hurried up onto the stage. He saw Bianca's eyes fill with tears and he longed to hold her but he knew he couldn't, at least not now, he'd comfort her on the train. The escort looked at him.

"What is your name?" she asked

"Killian Jones" he replied. She smiled.

"May the odds be ever in your favour Killian"

"Thank you"

He stood there as she called out the three other names before meeting his girl-friends gaze. She nodded her head in acknowledgement before she disappeared into the justice building. He followed her.

**So sorry for the long time between updates guys, I got distracted and couldn't write for a while (stupid Writers block) please R&R thanks**


End file.
